Time Jump
by CSM
Summary: Time Travel. Season 2 Caskett meets Season 6 Caskett. Silly little prompt I filled


**AN: I wrote this a year or so ago before season 7 in fact. I'm just transferring old drabbles from tumblr to here. It is just a one shot**

* * *

"Castle, for the last time, there is no such thing as a time ripple." Beckett growls in exasperation as she eases into the left lane of traffic, "and if you don't stop I'm going to leave you in the car."

"Hey! You promised you would not cuff me to the car again!" Castle grumbles.

Beckett rolls her eyes at his whining, "Then stop talking about time ripples, and I won't have a reason to."

"You know under others circumstances I would more than be happy to let you, use your cuffs to…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll cuff you so that you get stuck in your never-ending time ripple." Beckett threatens. She parks the car, and looks across at Castle, her smirk faltering when she sees that the writer is now grinning at her broadly.

"I _knew_ you believed in time ripples!" Castle cajoles, laughing merrily as he walks next to her.

Beckett rolls her eyes, fighting back her own smile, at the way he practically skips next to her, they both turn the corner, and she frowns when she feels her entire body heat up. She shakes her head and continues walking, but pauses on noticing Castle has stopped in his tracks, his hand pressed against his stomach.

"What's wrong?" she asks in concern

"Did you feel that? Like a literal heat wave going through your body?" Castle asks his eyes wide, explaining the exact sensation she felt 5 seconds ago.

"Castle stop fooling around." Beckett grumbles, knowing if she tells him she felt the same thing, it would only encourage him.

"But Beckett, it's the dead of winter, we're in the middle of the street there is no…" castle trails off when he starts spinning in a circle, and then head back towards the street they came from.

"Castle! Where are you going?" Beckett asks exaggerated, but her voice falters, when she gapes at Castle's building. She looks up and down the street, her car no where in site, "What the hell? We we're on the opposite side of the city, _two_ seconds ago."

"Beckett…"

"Don't say it."

"Time ripple!" Castle whoops in excitement as he spins in his spot, "This is so freaking cool."

"Castle." Beckett groans knowing trying to convince him otherwise will be futile. She herself doesn't have an explanation for what just happened and she knows Castle has already concocted his own story. "Where are you going?"

"To the loft." Castle says like it's the most natural thing, "Beckett we just travelled through time, why wouldn't we go to a familiar place?"

"Castle we don't even know if moved five seconds or just randomly appeared on the other side of city." She says in exasperation but following him nonetheless.

She prepares herself for the loud gasp of surprise she knows is coming, sure enough she finds herself running into Castle who had a hand to his mouth looking at her like she told him she believes in aliens. Although to be fair what she just basically admitted to time travel, or some kind of cosmic form of travel because they were _not_ on Castle's street two minutes ago.

She's starting to get a headache.

"Beckett, did you just concede?" Castle asks excitedly, so much so that he's practically skipping towards the elevator in the lobby.

Beckett sighs in exasperation, knowing that whatever the cause of this thing, means that Castle is going to be more insufferable than he usually is, "I don't know what to think Castle. _You're_ the expert you tell me."

She can see the glee radiating off of him and he presses the button on the elevator a little harder than normal. He places his hand dramatically to his chest, Beckett is rolling her eyes before he even speaks.

"Beckett, you need to stop. I don't think I could handle anymore."

"What?" She asks despite her better judgement.

"First, you are agreeing with me and then you call me an _expert_." Castle says dramatically, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively, "Careful Beckett, I might think you have a crush. What, with the way you are stroking my…"

"Are you quite done?" Beckett snaps in annoyance, "Are you done being a child, so we can figure out what the hell happened to us…"

She trails off when the elevator door opens to reveal Martha who looks at them startled, "Richard, Katherine did you two catch a murder already? People of New York, have no respect for time. I'll see you two later. Love what you did to your hair, Katherine. I hope that wasn't a result of last night festivities."

Neither of them speak as she waves them off just before the elevator closes. Beckett looks at Castle in confusion, "Did she just call me Katherine?"

"What late night festivities?" Castle counters back just as they stop at the front door to the loft.

"Well?" Beckett asks, gesturing to door, "Aren't you going to let us in? You're the one with the plan here, Castle."

"I just realized, if we _did_ travel through time then _I_ don't live here."

"Castle, we just ran into your mother in the elevator. I think we can safely assume that you still live here." Beckett says in exasperation, when Castle doesn't move she rolls her eyes and knocks on the door. She already has to suspend her reality as it is, she refuses to rebut things she actually has evidence for, an explanation for.

When there is no response, and Castle looks at her curiously, she knocks again on the door, this time more vigorously.

"I'm comin'!" A muffled voice barks, startling both of them, neither of them placing the voice, not that they could have, if the growl that was mixed with the tone was any indication.

"Maybe I was right?" Castle whispers, just as the front door swings open. His jaw dropping in surprise.

Standing in rumpled shirt that is 4 sizes too big and buttons haphazardly rearranged, is a clearly annoyed Kate Beckett, on seeing the two, she freezes mid rant. She narrows her eyes at the two shell shocked people, looking them up and down and then grunts, "I must still be drunk. How much did he pay the two of you to do this?"

Before either of the two "lookalikes" could comment a voice calls out behind the sleep rumpled Kate, "Kate, who was at the door…oh!"

"Time travel!" the younger Castle whoops in delight, even throwing up a fist in the air, "Beckett, I told you I was right!"

Standing behind the sleep rumpled Kate is an equally rumpled older looking Castle who is dressed in plain black boxers and his black robe clearly thrown on haphazardly. He is looking at the two with wide eyes.

"Why am _I_ here and half _naked?"_ Beckett all but screeches pointing accusingly at her sleep rumpled self, she is about to accuse her of having a drunken one night stand when the diamond ring on her left hand catches her attention and she gasps staggering backwards in shock, "Is that a _ring_?"

"Guess it is more than a crush, uh Beckett?"


End file.
